


Early Morning Waking

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Watson wakes early





	Early Morning Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



The early light, fighting its way past the curtains, alerted Watson to the time.  Cautiously he crawled out of bed.  With the case solved, Holmes would not be stirring early, but Watson still had patients he needed to visit.

He stretched and looked fondly at Holmes, whose eyelids fluttered.

“Must you go?” Holmes asked.

“Indeed I must.  Especially if I am to do my rounds and be back for when your new client calls at eleven o’clock.”

“Yes, it promises to be an interesting conundrum, and I would certainly value your presence.  As, of course, I do at other times.”


End file.
